wrong turn
by TechieGoddess
Summary: when appa gets sick, the gang split up so they can find supplies instead they stumble into a nearly deserted town, after searching the place, they stumble across a house that homes cannibals, now they have to try and survive in the wild.
1. prologue

**Hey this is my first avatar fic. I got this idea when I was watching a movie, ****Oh yeah, i do not own any avatar characters what so ever.**

* * *

As the sun was setting a little girl was playing in the woods she heard her mom call out from inside the house.

"emi, please come in before it gets dark outside"

The girl just giggled and continued on playing in the woods, after a while she heard the house door slam and hearing her frantic mothers call "please emi come back inside."

After hearing that the girl started to head back to the house when she heard her mom give a blood curtling scream, emi stopped, her heart was pounding and was slowly breathing in and out, after a while she heard and inhuman voice, which sounded like a grunt and a scream combined, terrified she hid in a bush for about an hour, until she crept out of her hiding place.

She didn't need to walk very far till she saw her house, when she was getting closer she became more alert, not knowing if there was anything inside the house, when she reached the door she took a deep breath, then opened it. But her mother wasn't there, the only thing left of her mother was an ear lying on the floor. Emi stiffled a scream, slammed the door and ran back into the woods. The townspeople never saw her again.

* * *

**Yeah i know its short, i promise to make future chapters more detailed.**


	2. relization

"What's wrong buddy" Aang asked his 10 ton bison, appa, laying on the ground, only to grunt in reply. "Guys I think Appa is sick"

"What do you mean he's sick" sokka asked he peaked his head over a rock then jumping over it to inspect appa.

"I mean, that he won't get better until we get some medicine" Aang said as he started to look at a map "well we are here, and not to far there is a town maybe a couple miles from here, we can just walk to see if they have anything for appa."

" I guess we could" sokka said as he took the map away from Aang "hey here is a place a lot closer" as he pointed to another place on the map.

"yeah but why is there a dotted line leading to it" Aang asked

"it probably means nothing, come on lets go tell the others and start heading there before it starts to get dark out."

By the time they figured out who would go and who would stay the sun was already started to set. There plan was that Toph and Sokka would stay with appa while Aang, Katara, and Zuko went and got medicine and extra supplies.

As Aang, Katara, and Zuko started to walk for an hour they came to a fork in the road.

"Well Aang, which way?" Katara asked as Aang was flipping the map around trying to figure out were they were.

"I don't know, I'm not the one who knows how to read maps Sokka is the one that does it"

"Well then I guess we should just take a guess and see were it leads us" Zuko said as Aang was still trying to find out where they were.

"Zuko is right Aang" katara said making Aang stop staring at the map and causing him to look at her "we aren't getting anywhere standing here trying to figure out where we are, it's going to be dark soon we should at least start walking, we might just get to where we are going"

And with that they started to walk on the road to the left. As they continued down the trail the woods became more dense, until they came into a clearing, it was the town they were looking for, or at least the town they thought they were looking for. Instead of being bustling with people, it was deserted and so quiet not even the birds were chirping.

"this place is spooky" Katara said as she cautiously walked towards the town while Zuko and Aang went there own directions to get a look around the town. The town wasn't very big so they could easily keep eye contact with one another. By the time they searched the town the sun was barely visible so they started to search for a house that was intact since most of them were either burnt to the ground or half of them were, the town looked like it was attacked by a fire nation raid when the fire nation was at war with the other nations.

"hey here is a place that is untouched" Aang said as he pointed to a house somewhat excluded from the other houses and hiding in the trees. Even thought it looked more like a shack than a house.

When they entered the house a smell of rotting meat reached there nostrils and turned away in disgust.

"looks like the people who lived here must have been in a hurry to get out of here" Zuko said inspecting the household and noticing a lot of butchering type of weapons and a table that looked somewhat like a butchering type of table, and another table were they ate cause apparently that was were the smell of rotten meat was coming from. "they must have been hunters"

"yeah no kidding" Aang said as he was inspecting a weapon that looked like something to fish with. it was some sort of harpoon style weapon with a hook at the end. Aang cringed thinking of someone to use that on an animal.

"hey guys look over here" Katara said as she beckoned them over to a door that she recently opened up. Inside there was a collection of ear rings, jewelry, and kid toys. "either they have kids and obsessed with jewelry or these people were major pack rats." as she inspected a doll and noticed something on its dress, paint maybe, as she examined it closer she noticed it was blood.

Meanwhile Zuko was continuing to look around the household he noticed a pot on an oven "strange" zuko mumbled as he took a started to stir whatever it was in the pot, but when he brought the spoon back up to see what was in the pot, he quickly dropped the spoon watching it sink in the pot. "come on guys we are getting out of here"

"Why" Katara asked still wondering if it was actually blood on the dolls dress

"cause it just doesn't feel right here"

"oh come on Zuko just tell us"

While Zuko and Katara were bickering Aang was watching Zuko stirring the pot before and saw his face, but he didn't know why he was so shocked becase he didn't get a good look at it. So Aang walked over to the pot and grabbed a ladel from the table and started to dip the ladel into the water then he brought it back up to see what it was, it seemed normal to him, some vegetables, noodles and some meat, but the meat was shaped weird as he looked at it some more it looked like an ear, a human ear. Aang also dropped the ladel into the pot.

* * *

When Aang, Katara, and Zuko left Sokka and Toph were left with Appa and Momo who took shelter in a nearby cave for the night. After the sun was barely visible Sokka started to build the fire, after doing that he dozed off and left Toph to pick the dirt out of her toes for the sweet picking sensation. After doing that Toph just layed there for awhile but it was interrupted.

"Sokka wake up someone's coming" Toph said while shaking Sokka violently "and it's not Aang, Katara , or Zuko, but there are 3 people not to far from here.

"come on lets go check it out" Sokka said as he started to head out of the cave, not fully awake, following Toph towards the direction of where she was hearing footsteps. When they got there they hid behind a bush and peered from behind them. in front of them only 10 feet away were 3 people, but looked far from ordinary, they had major gashes in there faces and hands as well.

"I can feel them dragging something" Toph whispered to Sokka who was squinting in the dark and the only light he had was the moon.

"that isn't a something Toph" Sokka said relizing what they were dragging behind them "it's someone"

The 3 people they were walking were dragging a lifeless body of someone with and intruding arrow in its back.

"come on lets go back to the cave, before we are the ones with the arrow in the back" Sokka said as he started to quietly head back to the cave followed by Toph by the time they got there they were both confused on what they saw or felt.

* * *

"Zuko is right" Aang piped in with there fight "we should get out of here"

"I don't see what is wrong with this place" Katara said still refusing to leave, she still wanted to see what else there was here.

"well then maybe this might change your mind" Zuko said as he stormed over to the pot and grabbed yet another spoon dunked it in and then took it out and brought it to Katara. Her face turned to horror as she was eye to eye, with an eyeball staring right at her.

"is that" she said started to get pale "an eye"

"yeah, I saw a human ear in there" Aang said making her even more sick and Zuko more surprised than sick of what Aang said.

"did you say a _human_ ear" Zuko repeated and shocked of what he just heard

"yeah" Aang said starting to get tense "so lets just get out of here"

"yeah I agree" Katara said as she started to head for the door but stopped, and stared out of the window in horror. "Guys I think the people who live here are back"

"why do you say that" Aang asked as he walked over to the window to see what she was looking at, and sure enough there were 3 men, with horrible faces with scars and gashes throughout there faces, and behind them they were carrying a body of someone with an arrow intruding from there back. "come on guys we have to find a way out without being spotted"

The closer the men came the more frantic the group tried to find an exit, but no avail. By the time they searched everywhere the men were only 3 feet away from the house. So the only thing they could think of was to hide somewhere. Aang quickly went into the room filled with the toys and jewelry Katara found earlier, problem was that there was so much stuff in the room there was only room for one person. By then the men were at the door step Katara and Zuko turned there heads toward the door and just in time to see the door start to open, without no where else to hid they both ducked underneath the dining table.


	3. hunted

As the 3 men entered the home the gang held there breath cause if the stench of rotting meat wasn't bad enough, the men weren't exactly smelling like a basket of roses, in fact they reeked like they never heard of taking a shower before. As the man who was carrying the body walked over to the table, were Katara and Zuko were hiding, and dropped the body making the lifeless eyes of the cadaver staring straight at them, if that wasn't gross enough, there was a arrow going threw the jaw and out of the mouth causing the blood to slowly trail down towards were Zuko and Katara were hiding. But it the body was once again picked up by another member of the group and laid on the butchering slab. Katara could not look at what they were about to do so she looked away, but Zuko and Aang, who was looking throught a crack in the door, continued to look in horror as the 3 men were literally chopping the body up in pieces and eating the meat like it was going to be there last piece of food they would ever have.

After the horrific scene played out in front of the gang, they watched the 3 cannibals go to there mats on the other side of the room, feared that they would be discovered, Zuko and Katara backed farther into the shadows from underneath the table, but one of the cannibals caught sight of them and grunted to the others that they were not alone.

"come on lets go!" Zuko yelled as he flipped the table over grabbing Kataras hand and bolted out the door, while Aang bolted out of his hiding place as well and blew some air in the direction of the cannibals, he turned around to see the corpse of the person they were feeding on without an arm and leg, looking like they were completely knawed off, Aang stomach started to churn in disgust, but after he snapped back into reality of were he was he also bolted out of the house and quickly scanned for his friends when he caught site of them they were started to ascend a steep hill.

"come on Aang" he could hear Katara yelling from the side of the hill.

As Aang started to run towards them he heard a rush of air and saw an arrow slam into a tree right next to him, Aang turned around to see the cannibals, one with a bow and arrow already putting in another arrow, another which was more scrawny was holding a double bladed axe with blood stains of currant victims, and the last one was holding nothing but he was doing a stance that was very common for fire benders, and Aang didn't want to find out if he was a fire bender or not. As Aang was climbing the hill he was being greeted with screams and grunts from the cannibals who were throwing arrows and fireballs at him, by the time Aang reached the top of the hill, which his cloths were singed and burnt from the close call of the cannibal throwing fireballs at him, he was greeted by Zuko and Katara who were lying on the ground trying to catch there breath from the quick acent up the hill.

"come on guys we don't have time to take a break" Aang said breathlessly "we have get away from here as far as possible, the more ahead we can be from these monsters the better odds we will have of losing them."

As his friends got back up they heard the grunts and screams from the cannibals coming closer to there location. And with that they ran into the dark not knowing were they were running but anywhere was better than there. The longer the ran the more lost they became not aware of where they were since it was so dark out they found no sign off any markers that they remembered on there trip there. After a long time trying to find any clue of were they were, they found cave, abandoned by whatever creature used to live there. As they entered the cave Zuko started to gather fire wood.

"Zuko what are you doing?" Katara asked

"What does it look like im doing" Zuko said still collecting pieces of fire wood "im making a fire"

"uh, that really isn't the best idea Zuko" Aang said as he looked around the cave.

"why is that?" Zuko said as he stopped what he was doing and was now paying attention to what Aang had to say.

"Well since we are now being hunted down by crazed, deformed, cannibals, I think we should just not build a fire because it could leave us vunerable and it would make us more likely to get caught."

"fine" Zuko said as he dropped all of the firewood and headed back into the dark cave.

As the night progressed, they decided that it would be best if they took shifts on keeping watch, the first person to take the shift was Aang, Katara, then Zuko.

When Kataras shift was over she walked over to Zuko and tapped him lightly on the shoulder "Zuko wake up, it's your turn to keep watch"

Zuko moaned in reply and slowly got up to watch over his fellow friends. For most of the night it was mostly sticks cracking and a cat owl hooting off in the distance, but for every noise it made Zuko more alert than ever.

_Crack_

Zuko heard an extremely large branch crack from something, something of large proportions, as Zuko peeked his head out of the mouth of the cave, it was only greeted by an arrow that whized by his head and richochet off the stone walls off the cave, causing Aang and Katara to quickly wake up and ready for a fight.

"there back" Zuko said as more arrows continued to hit the cave, one almost ricocheting and hitting Aang square in the head if he hadn't duck in time.

"What do we do" Katara asked

"Run like hell" Aang said as he bolted out of the cave , in the opposite way the direction of the arrows were flying. Followed by Katara then Zuko who left a fireball hurtling towards the cannibals before he chased off towards his friends. As they looked behind them and saw no one chasing after them they breathed a sigh of relief, but it didn't last long. They heard a twang of a bowstring, then heard Zuko cry in pain as they look over to see what was wrong they looked at Zukos leg to see an arrow protruding from his leg, which he was now only balancing on his good leg, not only that but arrows were still coming at them, luckily they were able to hid in a fallen down tree with a gap in its side, enough for the trio to hid in until Zuko could have time to heal and have a plan to get to there other friends before they were next on the cannibals food chain.


End file.
